musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Works:Pink Floyd
Works is a Pink Floyd compilation album released in 1983. It features a variety of material, such as (among others) the band's early singles, "Arnold Layne" and "See Emily Play", alternative mixes of tracks from The Dark Side of the Moon, and the previously unreleased track, "Embryo".[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)# hide *1 Release and contents *2 Alternate recordings *3 Cover *4 Track listing *5 Personnel *6 Sales chart performance *7 References Release and contentshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit The album was released by their former American label, Capitol Records, to compete with their then-current album The Final Cut. The main interest for collectors is the track "Embryo", an outtake from Ummagumma that later became a concert staple in a greatly elongated form,[3] which originally only appeared in January 1970 on a scarce various artists compilation album promoting Pink Floyd's UK label Harvest Records entitled Picnic – A Breath of Fresh Air.[1] Also unique to Works, the tracks "Brain Damage" and "Eclipse" are presented as alternate versions, possibly stereo mixes from the master tapes of the quadraphonic edition of The Dark Side of the Moon. Alternate recordingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit *"Brain Damage" and "Eclipse" both have alternate mixes. Changes to these include different cut times between the two songs as well as the audience heard at the end of "Fearless"/ beginning of "Brain Damage". Another change is that some of the spoken parts from the tracks are at different volumes — the primary reason for this is that the versions featured here are stereo folddowns of the quadraphonic mix. *Some other tracks are present in alternate "crossfade" mixes, most notably on the segues between "See Emily Play" / "Several Species of Small Furry Animals" and "Fearless" / "Brain Damage". Coverhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)&action=edit&section=3 edit The cover art for the album was inspired by the c. 1948 poster "Nederland industrialiseert" ("Holland industrialises")[4] designed by Dutch graphic artistWladimir Flem. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)&action=edit&section=4 edit ;Side one #"One of These Days" – 5:50 (re-mix of the Meddle version, interpolates part of "Speak to Me" from The Dark Side of the Moon) #"Arnold Layne" – 2:52 (single, Duophonic Stereo) #"Fearless" – 6:08 (from Meddle) #"Brain Damage" – 3:50 (from The Dark Side of the Moon, alternate mix) #"Eclipse" – 1:45 (from The Dark Side of the Moon, alternate mix) ;Side two #"Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" – 5:23 (from A Saucerful of Secrets) #"See Emily Play" – 2:54 (single, Duophonic Stereo) #"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving with a Pict" – 4:47 (from Ummagumma) #"Free Four" – 4:07 (from Obscured by Clouds) #"Embryo" – 4:39 (from the various artists compilation Picnic – A Breath of Fresh Air) Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Syd Barrett — guitar, vocals on "Arnold Layne" and "See Emily Play", guitar on "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" *David Gilmour — guitar and vocals except on "Arnold Layne" and "See Emily Play" *Nick Mason — drums, percussion, tape effects, vocalisations *Roger Waters — bass guitar, tape effects, vocals *Richard Wright — keyboards, piano, synthesisers, vocals Sales chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Works_(Pink_Floyd_album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1983 compilation albums